deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Romanian Rebel
After the Ottoman Empire vasalized the 2 principalities of Moldavia and Wallachia and placed Phanariote rulers in charge in the 18th century people started to get feed up with the Ottoman supremacy and wanted the Phanariote rule and more important the Ottoman suzerainty to fall.the Phanariotes fell in a revolt in 1821 but the Ottomans still remained. As it was the 19th century more and more nationalistic ideal came to them and now they wanted more than just independence they wanted a unification. Now they started to refer to themselves as Romanians. As nationalism grew Romanians from everywhere started to rebel against foreign powers (Ottoman Empire Russia Austria Hungary) in 1848. Unfortunately the revolutions failed but 1859 they achieved they're dream of unification creating a new stated called "Romania''. Now they were united but still not independent. Fortunately for them in 1877 Russia declares war on the Ottoman Empire. They try to ally with Russia but Russia thinks they can handle it alone. The Russians are defeated and now they accept the Romanians offer. The Romanians became a key ally for the Russians in this war as they took part in battles such as Smârdan and Plevna. After the war ended in 1878 Romania was finally recognised by the great powers at the congress of Berlin on 13 of July finally becoming an independent state Battle vs. Bulgarian Rebel (by Ssdmarista) BATTLE ''' '''Romanians: '''Bulgarians: 6 Romanians capture an ottoman camp they stay there for the night but later 6 Bulgarians show up that try to take the camp as well.The Romanians hear the noise and one of them gets his rifle and goes to check who is it. Once he got out of the tent he got shot in the head and died The other Romanians got out of the tent and fired back killing a buglarian in the process The Bulgarians run and the Romanians Go to search for them. Four Romanians go in pairs but 1 lone Romanian goes alone . The lone Romanian is later ambushed by a Bulgarian with a Yatagan the Romanian tries to fight back but the Bulgarian sliths his throat The other 4 Romanians bump into each other but they relax when they see they are each other.But this relaxing does not last long as 2 Bulgarians on horseback armed with berdans 2 on foot armed with Miquelets and the 1 with the yathagan show up. One of the Romanians gets shot and later stabbed by the yathagan. One of the Bulgarians on horseback gets shot by a musketThe other Bulgarian on horseback shoots a RomanianBut he also gets shot by a DreyseThe Bulgarian with the Yathagan charges at the Romanians but he gets shotOne of the Bulgarians fires his Miquelet and injures a Romanian and the other Romanian angrily shoots himThe last Bulgarian throws his Miquelet and pulls out his revolver.He goes to the injured Romanian and shoots himThe last Romanians sees him and fires at him but misses.They both mount on horses and pull out their sabers.They charge at each other and start to duel.At first the Romanian got protected by the guard on the saber but later his hand got chopped off.He grabs his flintlock and fires a round in the air scaring the Bulgarians horse.Now both on foot the Romanian grabs his kilij and chases after the Bulgarian.The Bulgarian trips and drops his saber but luckly he finds the yathagan.They started another duel on foot the Bulgarian even tries to ambush the Romanian but the Romanian manages to stay alive.During the duel the Bulgarian gets his hand chopped off as well.The Bulgarian runs away and finds his saber but the Romanian pulls out his flintlock and shoots the saber off the Bulgarian's hand.The Romanian reloads his pistol and shoots the Bulgarian's leg.The Bulgarian crowls and crowls until the Romanian catches up with him.The Bulgarian desperatly pulls his revolver and tries to shoot the Romanian but the revolver explodes in his hand.The Romanian stabs him with the kilij and the Bulgarian started coughing blood.The Romanian later pulls out his flintlock and shoots the Bulgarian The Romanian lifts his pistol in the air and yells in victory. Expert's Opinion The Romanians won because they had better training and where better organised the Bulgarians may have worked as mercenaries but they were still just rag tag guerrilas while the Romanians where soldiers with real training To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Serbian Revolutionary (by Ssdmarista) '''Romanians: Serbians: 5 Romanians come back from hunting when suddenley they hear a noise.One of them takes a spyglass and looks to see who is it.He saw 5 armed men coming towards them and reported it to the others.All the other Romanians prepare their Muskets and hide under covers.When the Serbians came close enugh they started to fire.The Serbians returned fire with their marthas.Suddenly one of the Serbs gets shot and killedAnother serb sniped a Romanian with his martha in the headThe Romanians ran out of ammo so they went to the cannon.The Serbs also ran out of ammo and They rushed in melee with their swords.The Romanians load the cannon and fire it at the Serbs killing one of them and injuring the othersThe Serbs throw a grenade at the romanian cannon crew killing 2 of them One of the Romanians pulls out a Pistol and shoots the serb that trew the grenade and later charged at him with the bayonet stabbing him to deathA Serb charges with his halberd at the Romanian and they have a little spear duel the Serb get's stabbed in the leg by the bayonet and later the Romanian is stabbed in the stomach by the halberd he is later hit in the shoulder and his right side and collapses to the ground where he gets decapitated The last remaining Romanian finds one more musket bullet and loads it in his musket and fires it at the charging Serb killing himHe throws the musket and charges at the last remaining Serb with his saber.The Serb charges at him with his killij and they start a duel.During the duel the Romanian gets his hand cut off by the killij the Serb charges at him with the Killij to finish him but the Romanian wrestles the killij of his hand and throws it away.The Romanian pulls out his flintlock and the Serb pulls out his kubor and they both fire at the same time killing each other Winner:Tie Expert's Opinion The Romanians where better trained but their weapons where either outmached by or tied with the Serbs. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Rebels Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites